vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116568-request-to-extend-server-transfers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Regardless. Things change and new problems occur and I don't believe that our friends on Luminai should be stuck due to fast track player influenced server events. Luminai should continue to be allowed to swap to Jabbit, or alternatively, perhaps, become 1 single EU megaserver. | |} ---- ---- ---- This mentality is that of a caveman's. As intelligent human beings we should be able to undrestand the importance of change and see it be done when it has become necessary. Carbine is not at fault for what has happened, nor are the players. Groups made changes which they believed would benefit their guilds and others agreed that they were valid. Unfortunately, those groups had to take on the risk of losing their friends and that is a sad thing to see as unfortunately the time limit for the servers is too short at this point. Carbine is not run by monkeys. I am sure they will extend or permenantly leave the ability to swap to Jabbit, what with the current changes in effect. I would be foolish of them to have the airport shutdown when there are so many people who still want to jump on that plane. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There was no rational reason. This is a herd mentality decision we're talking about here. People heard big guilds were leaving, and panicked. Ultimately they cared less about playing on a PvP server than on trying to build their community and give people a reason to stay. | |} ---- So you're the one that would be leaving their friends behind to follow the masses. You must have lots of friends. | |} ---- ---- ---- There is a reason, 80% pop vs 20% pop, you have far less target audience when recruiting. As a tiny guild at the moment and one that has played other MMO's to a decent standard we are going to be looking to build a guild up from scratch pretty much to raid GA / DS. That's gonna be a hell of a lot more achievable with a server with 4 / 5 times as many people on it! I sympathise with the OP because you can't just up sticks and go leaving people behind in the hope a ticket submitted on their behalf from your GM might get actioned to allow them to join up with the guild on the other server. It's a rubbish situation. | |} ---- As I said, I never transfer. I pick a server and stick with it even if that means playing solo. I'm the kind of player who doesn't panic at the idea of leveling up a new alt, so if I wanted to see more people I'd just make a new character on the busy server. I always run in small circles anyway, my friends are real ones who I enjoy spending time with, not dozens of anonymous faces someone recruited through spamming general chat so they could fill a roster. | |} ---- The ability to recruit players from both servers. Goes way back to "What does Ascendancy have that is lacking on Hazak?". | |} ---- 80-20 sounds like the normal distribution of PvE to PvP anyway. If we're seriously arguing about guilds stuck on PvP servers trying to do PvE content, they should have moved on Day 1, not beg for another extension on Day 40. | |} ---- But what about PvP then? PvE'ers will unlikely join with PvP guild or in PvP environment in first place. So if Chua read previous replies and understand correctly, some guilds moved from Hazak to Ascendary. Now remained of PvP community is in Panic and wants to move too, except some keep dallying about? So Chua see few solutions: Open Pve -> PvP tranfers so all sheeps can come back Undo Hazak migrations, "forcing" all those who left with guild back Merge both servers into one, and create PvP zones. | |} ---- 4. Tell people to grow up and roll an alt. | |} ---- ---- Sorry Lem, but Chua not agree with that. Often main character is something with lots of time invested and has emotional meaning. | |} ---- I totally understand that, and agree, but that shouldn't be the guiding star for an extension of an extension for the small remaining group of people who suddenly realized trying to do PvE on a PvP server that doesn't have a committed population is a bad idea. I just don't feel Carbine should have to keep doing extra work for months because some people are slow to realize that (and even though tranfers are automated, we've all seen that there is extra work involved, if something needs to be fixed). | |} ---- You can't blame the paying user who should be able to carry out both content types on a PvP server because Carbine made a poor decision by not allowing server transfers both ways. If they allowed transfers in both directions nobody would have changed servers...it really is that simple. Guilds have had to move out of necessity rather than because they wanted to due to that sole decision. | |} ---- Chua agree, should not reason for extension on extension. Was ample time to make decision. Cannot blame Carbine either for this. Is not Carbine's fault that sheep follow cause some guilds decided to reroll on PvE instead. Is Human Nature, often following like Lemmings, dropping rational thought. Carbine can fix situation most likely, but is not Carbine's fault. | |} ---- Yup, I kept the most logical solution in the quote because the one-way transfer from PvP>PvE was a terrible idea in the first place. Then the original extension caused a kneejerk reaction that has effectively killed Luminai. I'd suggest extending the transfer period but either make it dual-way OR make it transfers TO Luminai as the original decision for one-way transfer was stupid to begin with. As for the transfers from Luminai, you people (Not Olivar) have had more than enough time to transfer and you were warned on several occasions that you'd get no more chances. Don't respond by telling the rest of us that we're unreasonable for pointing out that your second chance (as long as it was) was squandered by your own volition, not ours. In the end, I feel that they should just have a two-way system implemented that you use via payments. I'm not seeing any logical reason why there has to be a 'last-chance' mentality to this at all. The methodology behind everything post megaserver has been completely inept and someone needs to sit down with a group of intelligent people and focus on putting it right as it appears clear to me that this was not the case when the initial transfers took place. | |} ---- ---- ---- A lot of PvX guilds who happen to be most progressed in PvE started on PvP realms. PvP realms tend to be more alive and that was true in Wildstar too, on release Carbine started with only 1 PvP realm and they saw that there was high demand for it and started opening one after the other! Hazak has been the most populated realm in EU since release, so it is a good place to be for a raiding guild to recruit people. However all that was ruined with one policy (no PvE > PvP transfers). Which lead people to transfer to PvE so they can recruit from every server in EU. We can agree on those solutions except number 2. Everyone is asking for the same thing you just suggested, only need Carbine response on it. :) Why i disagree with number 2? because restrictions are bad, i wish for the game to have transfers from PvP <> PvE, so people can always have a choice. I like the way RIFT does it with a weekly free transfer, but i wouldn't mind if it wasn't free, as long as its weekly and not restricted. | |} ---- ---- Yep. We just need a Carbine response on it. To be honest, the one thing they do very well is listen. I'm pretty sure quite a few Carbine employees will have been discussing this all weekend. It's probably really hurt quite a few of them to hold back from commenting. The situation was created by a knee-jerk Carbine response to the split guild when the transfers last closed. I assume (and I really hope) that they are now thinking long and hard before fixing this, which I'm sure they will in one way or another. I just want to to play on a PvP server, so I stayed. The only concern would be inability to kill world group content. Last night we managed Hellrose and R12, although the groups were small. All bets are off really until drop 3, so if we're unviably small after that, I'm sure they'll do something. | |} ---- ---- Yea because the whole megaserver launch was super ruined by the minority population of Luminai breaking up. Sucks for those left behind, I hope that Carbine gets you an extension at least Other than that, it would be good if frustrated people stopped acting like this is the downfall of the game or has been a critical detriment to the megaservers, because that is misleading conjecture. | |} ----